Children of the Mist
by sulphurwolf
Summary: My first ever Naruto fic! I hope you guys like it. Sorry the first chapter is so short. No spoilers, you shall have to read it to find out what its about. Rated Teen for swearing and certain 'situaions' in later chapters


**Children of the Mist**

Ok, I honestly can't think of anything to add to my other story right now, so I decided that in order to keep as many people from killing me as possible, I'm going to write a Naruto fic. So please, don't kill me for not adding to Ancient Curse and New Hero, I am trying my best to think of what to add to the next chapter.

Also, the character Isuzu is mine, as are her team mates, and the other team I'm adding in both teams are from the Mist village (Zabuza and Haku's). So do not steal them!

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Naruto, or any of the characters used in this fic not already mentioned as mine. If I did own Naruto, there would be far more yaoi pairings, and I would take away all the hints of a Shika/Tem pairing! They are _not_ a good pairing, have never _been_ a good pairing, nor shall they ever_ be_ a good pairing. Get it through your heads people! _Shikamaru and Temari shall never be together!_

…Anyways, I digress. Please enjoy the story.

Need to know;

Ŧ Change of time/place Ŧ

¥Beginning/ending of chapter and Beginning/ending of author's note¥

**¥Chapter one¥**

Shikamaru wandered lazily along the streets of Konoha, looking up at the clouds and wondering how he, the genius of the Nara clan, had been suckered into going to the market for fruit. Why couldn't his father, Shikaku, do it? Ah, it was because Shikaku had been tricked into going shopping with his mother.

Shika sighed. Going to the market on his own was better than going shopping with his mother. He almost felt sorry for Shikaku. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards, and Shika's mood lifted. He decided to enjoy the fresh air, and the time away from his family.

His thoughts began to drift to his friends, the other teams, and a certain Hyyuga boy he liked. His mind was happily enthralled in a day dream he had visited often, both in his waking hours, and during the nights when he lay sleeping, when he was rudely jostled into awareness by a shove.

He blinked several times, quickly getting his bearings again, and looked at the person who had shoved him. It was a young girl with white-blue hair, and dark amber eyes. She glared at him, a sneer contorting her graceful features. "Watch where you're going Nara"

She growled, moving past him with a huff. Five other girls, two of the same coloring as her, and three of a darker bearing followed behind. Each girl turned to face him as she passed a sneer similar to the first's on their faces as well.

Shika blinked in surprise, and then frowned, "Troublesome."

The girls were new to the village; they were here as students, like him. They came from the village hidden in the mist. They were very cool towards the students from Konoha, and tended to keep to themselves. However, the girl that he had accidentally run into, as the other two of similar features, would talk occasionally with Garra, Kankuro, and Temari. The other three were not so bold though.

Ŧ Later that day, At Garra, Temari, and Kankuro's house in Konoha Ŧ

A knock sounded at the door and Temari looked at Kankuro and Garra. The two brothers were seated at the table, discussing something. She sighed and stood, rolling her eyes as neither of the boys made any move towards the front hall. She walked down the small set of stairs and pushed open the sliding door, only to peer into the amber eyes of her friends. A grin made its way across her face and she enveloped the fair colored girl in a hug. "Isuzu, to what do I owe the visit?"

She asked, stepping back and to the side to allow the other to enter. Isuzu smiled at Temari, the expression nearly making Temari gasp as it lit her beautifully pale face. "Do I need a reason to come and visit my friend Temari?"

The two hugged once more, and then Temari pulled away, pulling the door shut. "No, you do not need a reason, but lately you have taken to wandering the forests, and have only visited when you needed something."

At that, Isuzu frowned. "I am sorry friend, I did not mean to do so. I shall come visit you more, if it would so please you."

Temari took her hand and lead her to the kitchen, where sat her two brothers. She motioned for Isuzu to take a seat at the table with them. "Garra, Kankuro, look who has come for a visit." She said, finally getting the boys to stop muttering to each other and look up at Isuzu, who had now sat down near Kankuro. "Please do not be rude, like the last time she was here." The older girl turned her attention back to Isuzu. "Would you like anything to eat? I am going to start making supper soon, you are welcome to join us if you are hungry."

The pale girl's face lit up. "Temari's cooking is delicious, of course I would like to join you." She said, smiling again.

Temari smiled shyly, her cheeks flushing slightly at the compliment and pointed to the pantry. "I was going to make some ramen with grilled fish, unless you would like something else?"

Isuzu nodded. "Yes, ramen and grilled fish sounds good."

Now that the matter of what they were to eat was decided, Temari began preparing the food. Meanwhile, Kankuro had moved himself slightly closer to where the younger girl sat. She looked at Garra, giving him a small 'hello' in greeting, and received a nod and a wave of acknowledgement. She then turned to the boy who was now almost beside her. "Hello Kankuro, how are you?" She asked.

Kankuro smiled down at her, and placed his arm about her shoulders. "I'm all the better now that you are here." He said, leaning close to her.

Isuzu responded by lifting her mouth to his. They kissed for several seconds, then broke apart, looking into each others eyes with joy. They had not seen each other in quite some time, and both knew that this night would be a long one.

Ŧ Same time, at Isuzu and her sister's house Ŧ

Haru and Kana sat before the long mirrors in their shared room, brushing out their white-blue hair. The two sisters were literally preening themselves, staring happily at their reflections in the mirror. They were pretty, with their hair kept short, and their bright amber-red eyes complimented by their unusually pale skin. They were twins, and their older sister Isuzu was a close match as well, though her hair was lighter, more silvery, and her eyes were darker amber, with duller red undertones.

At the opposite side of the hall lay another door, which lead to Ayame and Hotaru's shared room. The other two girls also sat in front of the long mirrors that had been placed there. They too visibly preened themselves, admiring their darker features. Both had pale skin, akin to their half-sisters across the hall, but their hair was a much darker bluish-black color. Their eyes also shone, not amber-red, but a deep sea blue. These two were also twins, and their elder sister Mina was a perfect match in looks, if not in age.

The six girls were the daughters of Zabuza by two different women. Neither set of daughters took to his features; they looked instead like clones of their mothers. They were all very close, and ended up creating two teams during their training as ninja. Isuzu, Haru, and Kana had made one team, while their half-sisters Mina, Hotaru, and Ayame made up the other.

While the girls took to their mothers for appearance, they acted more like their father. Zabuza had, along with Haku, who later took the place as a mother figure to all six girls, trained the girls himself. Zabuza had had no luck in the women who bore his children. Both had given him a healthy girl in the beginning, and both had died in childbed with the two sets of twins they gave him a year after the birth of their first child.

Isuzu had been born first, then Mina a few months after. The two sets of twins had been born less than a month apart. Neither team cared that Zabuza had been with two women at the same time.

As they got older, Haku had come into the picture, and they quickly turned to him for motherly support. Haku had warmed to them immediately, and treated them like his own children.

They had grown up in a loving 'family'. And it was because of their love and regard for their 'parents' that the six girls refused to speak with the ninja of Konoha unless it was absolutely necessary. They blamed the entire village for Zabuza and Haku's death. They hated that they had been forced by the Hokage to come and live in Konoha. But they put up with it. They understood the why of their situation, despite their dislike. The Hokage did not want Zabuza's children to sit in their old village and plan their revenge on the habitants of the village hidden in the leaves. Here, they could be watched, and stopped immediately should they care to try anything.

**¥Chapter end¥**

Sorry the first chapter is so short, I will be sure to add a lot more to the later ones.

Please read and review, your feedback is really helpful!


End file.
